


Just a Low Dose

by kateandbarrel



Category: Fringe
Genre: April Fools' Day, Drugs, Ficlet, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/pseuds/kateandbarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter plays an April Fool's Day prank on Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Low Dose

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj community scifiland April Fool's Day fic challenge.

Alarm buzzing. Light streaming through the window. Birds chirping obnoxiously.

All these things signalled what should be the start of a lovely day. But - as Peter remembered with a groan, turning over in bed - today was destined to be anything but lovely.

“April Fool’s day,” Peter muttered to himself and shoved his face into his pillow. Walter would be in top form, trying his best to catch Peter unaware with what was sure to be a ridiculous, juvenile prank. It was a guarantee from Walter; April Fool’s was his favorite holiday.

Peter went about things as normally as he could. Showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast, all the while keeping an eye open for any sabotage from Walter. No plastic wrap over the toilet seat. No tubes of anti-fungal cream where his toothpaste should be. No fake vomit in his shoe. So far, so good.

Until he was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, and Peter noticed Walter reading the same page of his book over and over with a smirk on his face.

“Okay, what did you do?” Peter asked, resigned, as he took a fortifying gulp of coffee.

“Nothing!” Walter said, but then giggled, betraying himself.

Peter shook his head and looked out the window. And then did a double-take when he noticed everything the sun hit outside had the aura of a rainbow around it.

“Walter,” he said warningly. “Why am I seeing rainbows?”

Walter clapped his hands. “April Fool’s!”

Peter looked at his father, and was disturbed to note the rainbow colors following his eyes, surrounding everything in a bright multi-colored glow. “What. Did. You. Do?” Peter bit out.

“I spiked your coffee with LSD, son!” And then Walter laughed to himself as if this wasn’t both illegal and of questionable morality.

“You what?” Peter scowled at the cup in his hand and then slammed it down on the coffee table, drug-laced liquid sloshing over the sides.

“Oh don’t worry, just a low dose,” Walter waved his hand.

“Damn it, Walter. I had things I needed to do today.” Peter sighed but he felt the anger flowing out of him. Who could be angry when everything was rainbows? And - was that a unicorn walking through the kitchen?

Maybe today would be a lovely day after all.


End file.
